Blue & Gray Chronicles
by lori777
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Desde las sombras, Sherlock se encarga siempre de sus dos personas favoritas. soft slash johnlock.
1. Blue

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Este el primero de una serie de cuentos cortos sobre la historia de Sherlock post****Reichenbach Falls**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Blue**

_Sherlock Holmes_ es capaz de deducir información a partir de pequeños detalles, un hombre observador, calculador, el único que puede engañar a la muerte. La separación fue extraña, una dulce melancolía acompañada de la desesperación, el único camino... Reichenbach. Sherlock no murió en aquella caída, pero así debía creerlo el mundo, en especial quién fuera su mejor amigo; él cambio su apariencia, un tinte de cabello, otra ropa, otro país, una mujer, preparó el escenario para una nueva vida, sin embargo una mente como la suya no era capaz de quedarse quieta.

El misterio tras la muerte de Moriarty seguía en pie, los policías habían acordado que el joven se había suicidado, lo que sucedió en aquella azotea se convirtió en un tabú para el pueblo de Londres, aquellos nombres fueron olvidados de la memoria londinense. Pero, Sherlock aún lo recuerda, aquel rompecabezas sin resolver, a medio camino. En muchas ocasiones, la dama que lo acompaña intentó convencerlo de retirarse pero él volvió a Londres dejando atrás Bruselas.

Sherlock adoptó una nueva identidad, Basil Rathbone, un hombre que padece de sus facultades mentales vagando por la ciudad de Londres. En el primer día no pudo detener su arrogancia y curiosidad, fue directo a buscar a John Watson. No había notado lo mucho que lo había influenciado, cuanto afectaría su muerte la vida personal del joven doctor. John era un desastre, iba de un lado a otro, todos sus movimientos fueron registrados por Holmes, él comenzó a aprender más sobre Watson.

Muchas mujeres pasaron por los brazos de John, nada serio, sin embargo había una que intrigaba a Sherlock. Ella era una prostituta, cabello oscuro, ojos claros, alta, hermosa en general, pero últimamente se veía enferma e inflada, entonces el joven consultor lo supo, esa mujer estaba encinta. Era obvio que John no lo sabía y que esa mujer no estaba al tanto de su propio estado, increíble que un hombre desconocido conociera mejor el cuerpo de aquella mujer, que ella misma.

Sherlock era un gran actor, con sus habilidades se acercó a la dama, la cuido lo mejor que puedo, al menos la hizo responsabilizarse de su embarazo con visitas a emergencias, pero ni su mejor trabajo evitó que ella enfermara gravemente, semanas después de dar a luz, ella murió, el bebé quedó huérfana. Sherlock la sostuvo en sus brazos, después de que la mujer muriera, la miró un momento, fue cómico, había en su rostro un ligero parecido a su padre biológico. El guapo moreno estaba al tanto de la vida del joven doctor, después de la desesperanza encontró la luz, estabilidad.

—Sé que exactamente donde debes ir— exclamó el moreno sin quitarle la mirada encima.

Mycroft Holmes tenía cierta razón sobre su hermano, él amaba ser un poco teatral, por eso preparó un escenario absurdo, una canasta, sábanas blancas, el bebé tranquilamente dormido, y una nota escrita con su propio puño.

...así fue como "Sherly Watson" llegó al 221 B de Baker Street.


	2. Gray

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Este el primero de una serie de cuentos cortos sobre la historia de Sherlock post****Reichenbach Falls**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Gray**

La muerte de Sherlock Holmes cambió la vida de John Watson de muchas maneras, los primeros días fueron como un sueño, vivía en total negación, sin embargo a su alrededor su maravilloso mundo se iba desmoronando poco a poco, a sí mismo su cuerpo cedió a la presión y se hundió en un extraño círculo, las personas que había conocido se alejaron de él, y ahora no tenía a nadie, incluso su hermana Harriet le llamó la atención, esa fue una gran ironía.

_¡Destruyes tu vida John!_

_¡Cállate Harry!_

Cuando John recuerda esa etapa de su vida lo único que puede recordar es haber estado rodeado de sombras, personas que no conocía pero que de algún modo le hacían compañía, pero al cumplirse un año, justo al pie del precipicio decidió poner orden. Fue una noche extraña, sus pies lo llevaron a Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson lo reconoció de inmediato, se alegró de volverlo a ver, él pidió ver el apartamento 221 B, ella acepto, después de todo, nadie vivía ahí desde el incidente. En la oscuridad, en silencio acompañado por la soledad, John gritó a todo pulmón justo después comenzó a llorar, aquél momento lo ayudó bastante. Unos meses después el joven doctor Watson volvía al departamento 221 B, estaba decidido a emendar su camino, sin embargo hubo algunas sorpresas, días después de instalarse, justo en la entrada, como en una en una novela literaria, había un bebé abandonado con una nota.

_Ella es tu hija, cuídala por mí. –M_

La tormenta no tardó en desatarse, Mrs. Hudson adoró a la criatura pero aconsejó de inmediato a John una prueba de paternidad, cosa que el rubio hizo de inmediato, en menos de una semana estaba totalmente confirmado, la dulce criatura abandonada tenía su sangre. Gracias a su trabajo como médico, John tenía cierta influencia con algunos colegas, no deseaba que nadie hiciera preguntas sobre el bebé así que inventó una extraña historia para justificar su llegada, todos sus allegados en el trabajo lo aceptaron como verdad. El reporte de salud era excelente, no tenía enfermedades, era una hermosa niña saludable, según el pediatra sólo tenía unos meses de nacida.

La primera noche que John pasó oficialmente con su hija fue única, aunque ella era muy pequeña y delicada, él no dejo de hablarle, necesitaba hacerle saber que todo iba a estar a partir de ahora, que aunque su llegada fue una total sorpresa, ahora ella era bienvenida e iba ser bien amada.

—Tu cabello es muy suave, oscuro... y tus ojos son brillantes, eres hermosa— decía John con una sonrisa.

Una tarde, Mrs. Hudson le hizo ver a John algo particular, que su pequeña no tenía algún tipo de registro, así que era urgente que le diera un nombre, además de otra cosa peculiar, la niña no se parecía en nada al joven médico, cuando la vieja mujer se ponía a hablar de algo de su interés no había nada que la detuviera, muchas veces en medio de sus soliloquios terminaba diciendo ciertas cosas incómodas, esa ocasión fue una de ellas.

_Sólo digo querido, mírala, físicamente no se parecen, seguro es idéntica a la madre, ¡ah! quién sabe qué tipo de mujer era ella,... ¡oh, no me malinterpretes querido! Fuera de, ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Sarah? Si, ella, todas tus novias tenían un patrón, todas ellas eran guapas, altas, morenas, algunas veces pálidas, pero eso es culpa del clima de esta ciudad, ¡oh, es cierto! también solían tener ojos de colores claros, de preferencia azules, en serio querido, eran cómo la versión femenina de Sher..._

Las palabras de la vieja casera hicieron ruido en su cabeza, pasó la noche entera analizando su vida amorosa, no era un patrón exactamente pero no podía negar que si estuvo con mujeres con aquellas características, todo empeoró justo después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, todos esos pensamientos lo pusieron nervioso, pero en medio de aquella incomodidad se le ocurrió una graciosa idea.

John se levantó de su sofá favorito y fue directo a la habitación de su pequeña, que antes perteneció a su compañero, la dulce niña estaba concentrada mirando su móvil con temática de estrellas, el rubio se acercó a su cuna, suavemente se recargó y estiró la mano para tocar la mejilla de su niña.

—Sabes, aún eres muy pequeña pero de cierto modo me recuerdas a _él_— dijo John sin dejar de acariciar a su niña, el gesto hizo que la pequeña le prestará atención. —...Mi dulce niña, mi pequeña,... _Sherly_—, el susurrar su nombre fue tan natural como sus sentimientos paternales. Desde aquella noche, la niña tenía su propio nombre.


	3. Blue-White-Gray

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Este el primero de una serie de cuentos cortos sobre la historia de Sherlock post****Reichenbach Falls**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

"**Diálogos"**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Blue. White. Gray.**

**Blue**

Ni todo el ingenio del mundo o la lógica podía explicar porque las cosas no resultaron tal como él lo esperaba, después de todo, cuando una persona muere, lo normal es que aquellos que le sobreviven lo superen y continúen con sus vidas, pero ese tipo no era así, quizá él debió haber sospechado algo desde ese día, la primera visita a su tumba. Para el mundo Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto pero eso no era suficiente para el detective porque la única persona que deseaba que lo creyera así era la más negada a admitirlo, es por eso que desde ese día Sherlock se mueve en las sombras protegido por su red clandestina. Sherlock ya no existía, él era sólo un vagabundo más de las calles de Londres que respondía al nombre de _Basil_.

Basil tenía una zona segura en todo Londres, había dedicado los últimos años en vigilar personalmente todo lo referente a _Baker Street_, así era como se mantuvo al tanto de la vida personal del doctor Watson incluido el asunto de su hija. Basil era un hombre cuidadoso, cualquier error y echaría a perder todo lo que ha ido construyendo desde los últimos años pero aquella ocasión fue débil ante la curiosidad humana e hizo contacto con Watson.

"Parece que esperas a alguien" comentó casualmente cuando vio a la pequeña niña Watson sentada en las escalerillas de la entrada. "Esta oscuro y es peligroso que los niños estén fuera de su casa" agregó sonando un tanto preocupado, preocupación que era sincera, cosa que lo sorprendió a él mismo.

"Espero a mi padre" respondió la pequeña de ojos azules al señor extraño."Papá siempre esta triste, tiene los mismos ojos tristes que el señor extraño" agregó la niña mirando a su interlocutor, Basil lucía un tanto sorprendió, acaso era cierto que él tenía una mirada triste.

"Entonces tu padre siempre esta triste, ¿cuál es la razón?" preguntó Basil interesado.

"Sherlock" contestó la niña, Basil bajo la mirada.

"¿Quién es él?"

"Yo no sé, pero papá sueña con Sherlock y luego esta triste" explicó la niña.

Basil no dijo nada más, no se atrevió a seguir preguntando cuando la evidencia era bastante clara, el joven doctor aún no había superado la muerte de su mejor amigo después de todos estos años. Al final, lo único que Basil pudo hacer fue esperar junto con la niña la llegada de su padre, justo cuando vio como John se acercaba corriendo se alejó de ahí, fue un momento extraño para ambos, John paso corriendo a lado de aquel vagabundo y pudo notar el color de sus ojos porque ese hombre lo estaba viendo, por un momento... no era imposible.

**White**

Su mundo no era muy grande, a sus cuatro años su universo se limitaba al edificio donde vivía con su padre, aquel apartamento ubicado en el número 221 B de _Baker Street _y la cafetería donde suele comer todos los días en compañía de la señora Hudson. Su papá era doctor, eso significa que pasa todo el día afuera mientras Sherly se encargaba de ella misma, la señora Hudson venía a jugar muchas veces con ella pero lo más divertido para la pequeña era esperar a su padre en la puerta con un libro en las manos. Ella hablaba con fluidez a pesar de su corta edad pero era una damita de pocas palabras, no sabía leer todavía pero por alguna razón las palabras y dibujos impresos eran de su gusto, algunas veces solía ver la televisión pero no por mucho tiempo.

**Gray**

Todos los días después del trabajo, John Watson sale apurado hacia su hogar. Era extraño como después de unos meses del aquel "incidente" había decidido irse de ese lugar pero después de un año volvió a ese sitio, encerrado en ese lugar su corazón se sentía menos oprimido y las pesadillas era menos recurrentes, todo eso también era porque ahora después de unos años ha tenido una gran distracción y la luz en su vida, su pequeña hija Sherly Watson. La madre de la niña fue una de las tantas mujeres con las que salió John durante su primer año de duelo, pero al volver a _Baker Street_ creyó que su pasado libertino iba a quedar en el olvido, sin embargo, pocos días después de su cambio de domicilio fue recibido con un hermoso bebé en un canasto y una nota, en ese papel estaba escrito que el bebé era su hijo y debía cuidarlo.

Después de una prueba de ADN sugerida por su casera, la señora Hudson, resultó que lo escrito en la nota era cierto, esa niña (porque el bebé era una hermosa niña) era su hija y a pesar de las dudas John decidió hacerse cargo de ella. Al principio fue un poco difícil pero con el pasar del tiempo la familia Watson se acostumbró a una rutina.

La razón por la que John siempre salía directamente a casa después del trabajo era porque sabía que en la entrada de su casa, sentada sobre un cojín de la bandera británica estaría su hermosa hija esperando con un libro en brazos.

**FIN**


	4. Blue & Gray

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Blue & Gray**

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia formaban su propio compás como una canción melancólica acompañando a la dulce pareja, padre e hija. La familia Watson vivía en el 221 B Baker Street, esa tarde gris decidieron ir de compras. La pequeña de la casa prefiere disfrutar la comodidad de su hogar pero amaba esos pequeños momentos en que podía ir a la calle y poder tomar la enorme mano de su padre, un momento para ellos dos. Él vestía un abrigo café oscuro, con el cuello levantado, su hija creía que se veía gracioso cuando hacía ese gesto, ella lucía un hermoso vestido azul debajo de su pequeño saco que hacía juego con el de su padre. La hermosa niña era algo peculiar, algo alta para su edad, con un cabello oscuro y rebelde que la dueña del edificio donde vive adora arreglar, cuando su padre la miraba mucho solía recordar a _aquella_ persona, desde el primer día en que la miró se dio cuenta de ello por eso decidió nombrarla Sherly.

—Sherly, ¿estás cansada?— exclamó su padre, llevaban caminando un buen rato, John cargaba en sus brazos las compras, y con la otra mano sostenía a su hija.

—No, me gusta caminar— contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa, John le devolvió el gesto.

Su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de auto frenando, en realidad era una limosina, el enorme automóvil aparcó cerca de ellos, Sherly se detuvo en seco dominada por su curiosidad natural, su padre hizo lo mismo al notar como su pequeña se quedó quieta, John no tardó mucho en reconocer a la mujer que descendió de aquella limosina, no había cambiando en nada a pesar de los años.

—Doctor Watson, sería un placer si sube al auto— dijo la mujer sin quitar la mirada de su móvil.

—No— contestó John cortante, tomó a su niña de la cintura para sostenerla, entonces caminó con paso apresurado.

—Por favor, Mr. Watson, sabe que eso no servirá de nada— dijo la mujer alzando un poco la voz justo para John la escuchará, él se detuvo en seco.

—No quiero nada con tu _jefe_, Anthea—respondió John enfadado.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la dama, sólo la puerta abierta de la limosina, y el sonido de la pantalla táctil del móvil de Anthea. Sin decir una palabra, John accedió en silencio acompañar a la dama, padre e hija se subieron al automóvil. El viaje no duró mucho, en unos minutos el auto aparcó frente a una bodega, John sintió algo de nostalgia. Un poco asustada, Sherly tomó la mano de su padre con algo fuerza.

—Él desea verle a "solas"… —indicó Anthea sin mirarlo, John dudó un momento pero, seguro no habría problema en dejar un momento a su hija.

—Sherly, quédate un momento con la señorita… —dijo John en cuclillas, la pequeña lo miró desaprobación, entonces John buscó algo en la bolsa de los víveres, un frasco de mermelada de mora, —…ten cariño, si te quedas con la señorita, puedes comer tanta como quieras —chantajeó el rubio cómo su último recurso, Sherly aceptó gustosa.

Los pasos de John eran pesados, al fondo de la gran bodega se encontraba la figura regia de Mycroft Holmes, hace más de tres años que no hablaba con él, desde la muerte del joven Holmes. Mycroft recibió a John con una amplia sonrisa tan falsa como la muerte de su hermano.

—John... —saludó Mycroft cortésmente, rompiendo la tensión entre las dos.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Mycroft—cortó tajante John, la sonrisa de Mycroft se borró de su rostro, la herida no ha sanado todavía.

—John, aún estás enfadado… —cuestionó Mycroft, sus palabras sólo empeoraron el humor del rubio.

—¡Tú!... ¡TÚ NO ME DEJASTE ESTAR CON ÉL! — gritó John con todas sus fuerzas, —¡No pude estar presente en la autopsia! ¡Era su único amigo, y aún así no me dejaste estar con él en el funeral! ¡MALDICIÓN MYCROFT! ¡NO ME DEJASTE ENTRAR A SU FUNERAL! ¡Me corriste como un perro ese día!—. John desahogó todas sus frustraciones del pasado. Su terapeuta siempre apuntó a que John no podía avanzar en su vida porque no pudo cerrar el ciclo al no asistir al funeral, y el entierro de su amigo.

—John… en serio quería abrir el cuerpo de mi hermano… —fue la repuesta de Mycroft ante las reclamaciones del rubio.

—Suficiente… —murmuró John, él abrió su corazón pero sus reclamos fueron ignorados de manera tajante; John dio media vuelta para volver a la entrada de la bodega.

Mycroft dio un gran suspiró, sus planes habían fallado, la única razón para citar a John Watson después de todo este tiempo era revelar la verdad sobre la muerte de Sherlock Holmes, era un secreto que estaba dispuesto a confiar al hombre que cuidó de su hermano menor por meses, sin embargo, después de aquellas reclamaciones, el poderoso Mycroft Holmes se acobardó. John regresó a la entrada de la bodega, a lo lejos distinguió la figura de Anthea, quién seguía pegada a su móvil, sin embargo no pudo ver a su hija.

—¿Sherly? ¿Sherly, cariño? —llamó John al estar más cerca del aérea pero su hija no respondió. — ¿Sherly? —repitió alzando un poco la voz, más no obtuvo repuesta. —Anthea, ¿dónde está mi hija?—preguntó buscando con la mirada algún rastro de la pequeña.

—Ella está justo… ¿aquí?—exclamo la joven levantando la mirada, pero al observar que la niña no estaba, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores. —No puede estar lejos, Doctor Watson, no se preocupe—afirmó la mujer con voz tranquila. John explotó en su contra, la sujeto por el cuello de su saco.

—Qué no me preocupe… ¿Dónde está mi hija?—exclamó furioso, intimando a la joven, ella soltó su móvil que cayó al suelo.

—Detente, John… estás asustando a mi asistente… —exclamó Mycroft cuando apareció de pronto detrás de John, ahora su ira se dirigió en contra del mayor de los Holmes.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú y tu familia sólo me traes desgracias!—reclamó John, inmediatamente después salió de la bodega para buscar a su hija.

Un insecto en el suelo atrajo la atención de Sherly, llevaba unos minutos devorando la mermelada que su padre le entregó pero aquel bicho capturó su curiosidad natural por completo, dejando a un lado la mermelada, la pequeña comenzó a seguir al insecto que huía velozmente de la amenaza humana, ella sonría muy contenta pero, cuando el insecto logró huir de ella, la pequeña levantó la mirada pero no reconoció nada a su alrededor, ya no estaba en la bodega, nadie fue detrás de ella.

—¿Papá?...—exclamó la pequeña al aire algo nerviosa, — ¡Papá!—gritó comenzando a llorar con fuerza.

Sherly comenzó a caminar alrededor, sollozando con fuerza, no había muchas personas a su alrededor, sólo un conjunto de bodegas, desesperada, la pequeña intentó volver en sus pasos pero no pudo encontrar a su padre en ningún lado. Una figura conocida la observaba desde lejos, en el pasado había intervenido muchas veces en su vida pero, en ese momento era un riesgo acercarse a ella sin embargo, las lágrimas de la niña lo convencieron de hacer acto de presencia, la "muerte" lo volvió más sentimental.

—¡Sherly!—llamó el hombre que vestía como un vago, ella lo miró y sonrió.

—¡Basil!—gritó llorando con más fuerza corriendo a su dirección, el hombre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la pequeña se hizo bolita en el regazo de su viejo amigo. La pequeña siguió llorando por unos minutos más, para tranquilizarla, Sherlock amarró a su alrededor su bufanda azul, el calor extra tranquilizó a la niña.

—Sherly, ¿por qué estás sola? ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿dónde está tu padre?—preguntó Basil ansioso, tantas preguntas abrumaron a la niña. _«__Debió alejarse cuando John se reunía con Mycroft…__»_dedujo para sí mismo. Una nueva determinación apareció en la mirada de Sherlock.

John buscó desesperadamente alrededor de las bodegas, dentro y fuera, en cualquier rincón, pero no había rastro de su hija, en un momento dado, encontró el bote de la mermelada que su pequeña estaba comiendo con una sonrisa. Las ideas de todo lo malo que podía pasarle a su hija estando sola cruzaron por su mente como rayo, una detrás de otra, más terrible que la anterior. Cuando su paciencia se terminó a lo lejos vio una figura, un hombre, un vago, quizá dormía en algunas de las bodegas sin que nadie se percatará de ello, el rubio decidió ir a preguntarle por el paradero de su hija, pero su gran sorpresa es que ella venía corriendo hacia él.

—¡Papá!—gritó Sherly con alegría, corriendo a los brazos de su padre, John la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la atrapó, abrazó, dio vueltas de alegría con su pequeña en brazos, y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, su corazón estaba más tranquilo después del gran susto.

—Sherly… ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!—la regañó su padre, no enojado, pero si preocupado. La pequeña lo prometió. Después de unos segundos, John notó algo diferente en la vestimenta de su hija, una degastada bufanda azul. —Hija, ¿quién te dio esto?—preguntó algo inseguro, sosteniendo un pedazo de la tela, conocía la textura pero, era imposible, no podía ser la misma bufanda.

—Mi amigo Basil… —contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa, ahora estaba a salvo en los brazos de su padre. La respuesta incomodo un poco a John, él siempre creyó que "Basil" era un producto de la imaginación de su hija, sin embargo ella se encontraba apuntando hacia un hombre frente a ellos. —Basil me encontró, papá—señaló la pequeña orgullosa, John no quiso ser grosero, así que se acercó el hombre que le devolvió a su pequeña.

—Un placer, John Watson… —se presentó el rubio ofreciendo su mano, —gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija, creo que ella piensa que eres su amigo "Basil"… —agregó con una sonrisa en voz baja, no quería ofender a su princesa, a quién deposito en el suelo. El hombre frente a él respondió el gesto estrechando su mano, John sintió un escalofrío, su tacto era idéntico al de Sherlock.

—En efecto, soy su amigo, …Basil Rathbone... —exclamó el hombre con una voz melodiosa, con cada palabra el cuerpo de John se estremeció, era imposible, imposible. John levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de aquel hombre,… no cabía ninguna duda, su rostro estaba sucio, su cabello era de un color diferente pero detrás de ese disfraz, a través de esos hermosos ojos, John descubrió la verdad.

—…¿Sher… lock..?...—murmuró John anonadado. Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se humedecieron, no solo por la tristeza sino porque la rabia que corría por sus venas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó un puñetazo sobre aquel maldito rostro.

Después del primer puñetazo vinieron muchos más, cada uno más débil que el anterior pero cargados de emociones, John no pudo evitar que unas pocas lágrimas. Detrás de ellos, Sherly lloraba confundida, no entendía porque su padre quería hacerle daño a su amigo, aunque gritó que se detuvieran , ninguno la escuchó. Fue gracias a la intervención de una sombrilla, que ambos dejaron su lucha, aunque en realidad era una pelea unilateral.

—John, sé más civilizado, que terrible ejemplo para tu hija… —lo regaño Mycroft mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su hermano. John respiro profundamente para lograr calmarse, entonces pudo escuchar claramente los lamentos de su pequeña.

John se acercó despacio a su niña, él la abrazo suavemente, le hizo ver que ya no estaba enojado, Sherly dejó de llorar aunque seguía confundida por lo sucedido. —Perdóname, hija, perdóname… —susurraba John a su pequeña, acariciando su espalda.

—John… —exclamó Sherlock, aún limpiando las heridas que el rubio dejó en él.

—¡No!..—exclamó John, tratando de no parecer exclamado. —No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tu hermano, no quiero nada con tu familia… sólo,… déjanos en paz—advirtió John sujetando a su hija en brazo, alejándose de los hermanos Holmes, pero no fue lejos, porque Sherlock lo detuvo.

—Lo siento John, esto no debía pasar así pero, ahora estás en peligro, no puedes ir a casa… —explicó Sherlock con naturalidad, el rubio le dedicó una fuerte mirada.

John fue convencido, de nuevo, a acompañar a los hermanos Holmes, esta vez irían mucho más lejos, había dos maletas en el auto que los recogió afuera de la zona de las bodegas, al parecer los hombres de Mycroft recogieron algunas pocas pertenencias de la familia Watson. El sol iba cayendo en el horizonte, John se encontró en una compleja situación, por un lado, su hermosa hija acurrada en su brazo, por el otro, el pesado cuerpo de Sherlock descansando su cabeza sobre su regazó. La cabeza de John estaba llena de preguntas, _¿por qué huían?¿A dónde se dirigían? ¿cómo sobrevivió Sherlock a la caída? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Cuándo se hizo tan cercano a su hija?_ Tantas cuestiones pero ninguna respuesta, rendido, John sólo se dedico a acariciar el cabello pelirrojo de Sherlock.

El grupo se dirigía rápidamente hacia la capital de Bulgaria para hacer una escala, en Bruselas, Sherlock regresó a su antigua persona, el cabello oscuro, totalmente desordenado, la gastada bufanda azul y aquel sacó que lo caracterizaba, John no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo entra a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, era como ver un fantasma pero la magia de la resurrección se volvió un chiste cuando Sherly se paró junto al Gran (Falso) Detective, John no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Siempre supe que se parecía a ti… —dijo burlón llamando con la mano a su hermosa niña a su lado.

—No es culpa mía,… tu gusto en mujeres no es muy refinado—respondió Sherlock terminando de ajustar su bufanda, enseguida partirían a otro país del continente. John se quedó sin palabras ante tal argumento, ocultó su rostro en un abrazo para su pequeña.

—Papá… tu cara esta roja, papá—exclamo la criatura un tanto preocupada. John no dijo nada.

Un nuevo viaje comenzó, el grupo se dirigía ahora hacia el corazón de Francia. Durante el trayecto, todo fue silencio hasta que John se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde el primer momento que se encontró con su viejo amigo. La respuesta de Sherlock fue única.

_Every great magic trick consists of three parts or acts. The first part is called "The Pledge". The magician shows you something ordinary: a deck of cards, a bird or a man. He shows you this object. Perhaps he asks you to inspect it to see if it is indeed real, unaltered, normal. But of course...it probably isn't. The second act is called "The Turn". The magician takes the ordinary something and makes it do something extraordinary. Now you're looking for the secret... but you won't find it, because of course you're not really looking. You don't really want to know. You want to be fooled. But you wouldn't clap yet. Because making something disappear isn't enough; you have to bring it back. That's why every magic trick has a third act, the hardest part, the part we call "The Prestige"._

En Francia los esperaba un joven aliado, Sherlock había dicho que iban a encontrarse con alguien llamado "Miss Marple", Mycroft describió a esa persona cómo "una anciana solterona, pero optimista, una amante de los enigmas y misterios, que no son ningún obstáculo para ella, debido a su capacidad mental". Por lo cual, fue todo una sorpresa que al llegar al lugar dónde vivía Miss Marple, abriera la puerta un hombre de la edad de Mycroft, realmente apuesto, con el cabello oscuro, ojos de un verde profundo y un peculiar bigote.

—"Miss Marple"—saludó el alegre caballero con un claro acento búlgaro.

—John Watson… —respondió el rubio la cortesía estrechando la mano del extraño.

—Por favor, no me mires de esa manera… —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa, John se sonrojo un poco. —Supongo que no soy lo que esperaba… —agregó pensativo, —aunque tú eres todo lo que esperaba, extremamente adorable… —comentó con ambas manos en el rostro de John, esta vez recibió una severa mirada, no sólo del rubio sino también de Sherlock.

—…Poirot—interrumpió Sherlock retirando las manos de "Miss Marple".

—¿Poirot?—repitió John confundido.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo, John Watson… Hércules Poirot, un placer—exclamo el hombre ofreciendo de nuevo su mano, pero esta vez no fue estrechada. —"Miss Marple" es mi nombre de usuario, mi identidad en la web, creo que usted no es un gran fan el blog de nuestro amigo en común, si lo fuera, habría notado los comentarios esporádicos de Miss Marple… —explicó Hércules mientras acomodaba algunas cosas sobre la mesa. —La pequeña "Sherlock" puede quedarse en mi habitación, luce cansada… los adultos podemos quedarnos aquí y discutir la razón de su llegada —agregó dando un vistazo rápido a Sherly.

John cambió las ropas de su hija por unas pijamas que tenía el patrón de medusas por todas partes, Sherly decía que era su favorita porque las medusas le recuerdan la mermelada que tanto aman ella y su padre; después de asegurarse que la pequeña dormía, John se incorporó en la sala con los hermanos Holmes y Poirot, sobre la mesa había notas, libros, mapas, fotografías, entre ellas, John reconoció el rostro de un hombre.

—Moran…—exclamó en voz alta, Poirot sonrió.

—¿Lo conoce?—inquirió Hércules acercando la foto a manos de John.

—Sólo de vista… —comentó John, —… un gran tirador—agregó regresando la foto a Poirot.

—Sebastian Moran, el segundo hombre más peligroso de Londres, mano derecha de Moriarty… —explicó Poirot mientras colocaba las piezas de su investigación en orden para Sherlock, — y nuestra actual amenaza—apuntó seriamente mirando al joven detective. —He rastreado los movimientos de Moran, al parecer lleva unos meses buscándote, y ahora que revelaste tu secreto , tú estás más expuesto que nunca… —agregó Hércules dando unas palmadas en el hombro de Sherlock.

—Sabía que la impertinencia de Sherlock tendría consecuencias, Mr. Poirot, por eso estamos aquí , para pedir "santuario"… —intervino Mycroft.

—Protege a John y su hija mientras terminó esté asunto—ordenó Sherlock, John se quedó pasmado.

—¡No soy una "damisela en peligro"!—exclamó John furioso porque Sherlock lo hacía un lado, haciendo las cosas a su manera, sin consultar a nadie, sin consultarle.

—John, no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos.. hasta donde sabemos, Moran podría habernos seguido el paso desde el Londres.

Sin otra palabra más, los hermanos Holmes abandonaron el departamento de "Miss Marple", unos minutos después la familia Watson era trasladada a la verdadera casa de Hércules Poirot para más seguridad. Sherly durmió todo el viaje, mientras que John reflexionaba sobre los hechos recientes, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de digerir la "resurrección" de Sherlock o sus acciones, también reflexionó sobre Moran. Hércules era una gran compañía, una versión más simpática de Sherlock, la pequeña Watson se adaptó rápido a su personalidad. Por un par de horas, el mundo de John volvió a ser pacifico, sin embargo todo cambio en unos minutos. La luz del edificio fue cortada, Poirot se puso en alerta de inmediato, tomo un arma y entrego una a John, Sherly se ocultó bajo las sábanas de la cama de Hércules.

—Maldición, Moran… nos encontró, ¡alerta, John!—advirtió Poirot.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos segundos, después todo fue confusión. Sherlock llegó de improviso disparando, en la oscuridad, Sebastian Moran se introdujo dentro de la casa de Hércules Poirot, la figura de Sebastian pudo escabullirse sin problemas de las balas de Holmes. La electricidad fue restaurada gracias a Mycroft.

—Todos bien… —pregunto Mycroft entrando a la casa.

—Huyó—indicó Hércules con impotencia, deseaba atrapar a ese criminal lo más pronto posible. John se movió de la sala a la habitación de Poirot, seguramente su pequeña estaría temblado bajo las sábanas debido a lo ocurrido sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí.

—¿Sherly?... ¿cariño, dónde estás? No tengas miedo, todo término… ¿Sherly?—exclamaba John buscando en cada rincón de la habitación a su hija. Poirot entró a la habitación en busca de John.

—¿Qué sucede, John?—pregunto Hércules. John no respondió, con una el ceño fruncido, lleno de ira, salió de la habitación.

Sherlock ponía al corriente a Mycroft sobre lo sucedido, no pudieron detener a Sebastian. John se acercó a ellos, y sin previo aviso volvió a darle un puñetazo a Sherlock, una gran desesperación invadía al rubio, no tenía que ser inteligente para saber que Sebastian Moran se llevó a su hija, John soltó otro golpe pero esta vez fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de Sherlock, eso le indico a John que la primera vez que le propino una golpiza fue porque el azabache así lo quiso, el agarra de Sherlock era firme, sin intensión de dañar a John.

—Voy a encontrarla, John… la salvaré—exclamó Sherlock leyendo las acciones de John.

—Promételo… Sherlock, promete que vas a regresarme a mi bebé… —suplicó John desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas.

Sherlock desvió la mirada, chasqueó la lengua molesto, el asunto de Sebastian Moran se había convertido en algo más personal al haber involucrado a la inocente hija de John Watson, su único amigo. El detective se encerró con Poirot para descubrir el escondite de Moran, y finalmente terminar con él. John descansó ansioso en la sala, mientras era atendido por Mycroft, entre ellos aún había un halo de indiferencia debido a lo ocurrido hace tres años pero, John sentía cierto alivio de tener alguien con más tacto que Sherlock.

Sebastian Moran ha estado siguiendo los pasos de Sherlock Holmes desde que descubrió "el truco", es decir, cuando supo que había fingido su muerte para salvar a sus amigos. Lo primero que pensó fue hacer una masacre, asesinar a las tres víctimas que su jefe había apuntado sin embargo, decidió seguir en las sombras al bastardo chico listo, habría un momento adecuado para hacerlo pagar por haber eliminado a su razón de vida, James Moriarty. El último punto de encuentro fue Francia en casa de aquel detective belga que se ocultaba bajo la identidad de una anciana curiosa, fue el mismo Moriarty quién había develado la identidad de "Miss Marple" pero nunca hizo nada en su contra, ahora Moran entró a su hogar con facilidad, aunque no esperaba la compañía, de algún modo, la rata (Sherlock Holmes) logró dar con su paradero y detenerlo antes de asesinar a Poirot pero, no se fue de la casa con las manos vacías, en la habitación se encontró con una niña, muy parecida a Sherlock Holmes, por lo que decidió llevarla consigo. En todo el camino la pequeña no dejó de llorar, pedía a gritos ver a su papá, a su amigo Basil, pero con un poco de intimidación, el militar logró callar a la niña. Los dos se movieron a la base de operaciones de Moran, ahí ato a la niña por las muñecas y tobillos para que no se moviera.

Sherly se hizo bolita en una esquina de la horrible habitación donde se encontraba con el hombre cruel, silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos contando los segundos para volver a ver a su padre, todo siempre estaba bien cuando estaba junto a su padre, él siempre la iba a proteger. El ruido de disparos asusto a la pequeña, de pronto la pequeña se vio libre de sus tobillos pero sólo para ser arrastrada por el hombre malo hacia el exterior, ahí se encontraban esperado Sherlock y compañía el encuentro con Moran.

—¡Papá! ¡Basil! —gritó de improviso la pequeña, Moran la jalonéo como advertencia.

—¡Suelta a mi hija, bastardo!—gritó John apuntando su arma en contra de él, pero Sebastian uso a la niña como escudo.

—Déjala ir Moran… no tienes nada… Moriarty está muerto, estás solo… —decía Sherlock distrayendo al villano. Poirot se acercó a Moran desde un punto ciego, atrapando al hombre por detrás, dejando en libertad a la pequeña, ella tropezó en el suelo.

—¡SHERLY!—gritó Sherlock a todo pulmón, cuando la pequeña lo escuchó se puso de pie y corrió hacia él. Sherlock recibió a la pequeña, rápidamente liberó sus pequeñas muñecas de las ataduras que Moran le había hecho, entonces notó las heridas que las ataduras hicieron a sus muñecas.

John se apresuró a recuperar a su hija, la abrazo con fuerza, susurró palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído y le juró que no se volvería a separar de ella. Sherlock se dirigió hacia Moran, esté estaba controlado bajo la fuerza de Poirot, cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, después lo golpeó en el rostro, había una temible frialdad en los ojos de Sherlock que preocuparon a Poirot, el detective inglés estaba dispuesto a matar a Moran.

—¡Sherlock es suficiente!—gritó John, su hija tenía el rostro hundido entre las ropas de su padre.

Sherlock se detuvo al instante que oyó la voz de John, soltó a Moran que estaba hecho polvo y permitió que Poirot se lo llevará bajo custodia del gobierno belga donde pagaría por todos sus crímenes con varios años en la cárcel. Sherlock y compañía regresaron a Londres a salvo, nadie más iba a perseguirlos en el futuro, el reinado de terror del Criminal Consultor terminó con el arresto de Sebastian Moran.

La familia Watson se sintió plena al estar de nuevo en casa, John permitió que Sherly corriera alrededor del apartamento. Sherlock los acompañó a casa pero no planeaba quedarse, cuando observó que los Watson regresaban a su rutina diaria decidió que era momento de partir, no iba a despedirse pero Sherly vio sus intenciones.

—¡Sherlock!—gritó la pequeña su nombre, el aludido volteó a verla. —…quédate con nosotros, puedo compartir mi cama contigo… —agregó la pequeña mirando a Sherlock directamente a los ojos. Sherlock sonrió. —¿Puede quedarse papá?—preguntó la pequeña tomando la mano de Sherlock, ahora mirando a su padre.

—Eso… —John se quedó sin palabras ante esa petición.

—¿No te gusta Basil, papá?—preguntó la pequeña. John se sonrojó ante la indiscreción, entonces Sherlock aprovecho para hacer su movimiento, suavemente se acercó a John, acercando su rostro, capturando sus labios en un dulce beso, John no se resistió.

—¿Papá?—lo llamó Sherly que observó la escena.

—¿Si?—exclamó John algo atontado.

—Papá, Basil te dio un beso… —declaró la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Si…—afirmó John aún perdido.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta Basil?—insistió la pequeña al ver el rostro de su padre lleno de felicidad.

—Si… —confirmó John, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Puede quedarse?—reitero Sherly logrando su objetivo.

— Si… —sonrió para Sherlock, éste aceptó la invitación de pertenecer a la familia.

Sherlock abrazó a John con suavidad, estaba contento de finalmente haber vuelto a casa junto a John Watson, la única persona por la cual ha dejado que sus emociones lo guíen, y hasta hoy no se ha arrepentido de nada.

**Epilogó.**

Un hombre rubio dormía en un viejo sillón, a su lado había una mesita con una taza de té medio llena, y unas cuantas galletas, en su regazo tenía un viejo libro, _The Hobbit_. Una hermosa joven, de cabello negro azabache, largo pero rebelde, ojos claros como el día, se acercó al hombre para recoger el libro, al ver la portada sonrió para sí, aquel libro siempre le traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

_«__Siempre pensé que papá se parecía al héroe de la historia__»_ pensó algo burlona al ver la cara del hombre durmiente. —Papá… —lo llamó con suavidad, moviendo su hombre para que el hombre se despertará. —Papá… volviste a quedarte dormido en el sofá—indicó la muchacha viendo que su padre abría los ojos poco a poco.

La joven bajó las escaleras, en la cocina se encontraba otro caballero, un hombre parecido a ella, ambos tenían el mismo cabello negro azabache, rebelde como ninguno, y los ojos claros, aunque los del hombre eran menos brillantes pero igual de hermosos. La chica entró a saludar al hombre que estaba concentrado en un extraño experimento, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a sus extrenticidades.

—Basil… —llamó la chica recogiendo sus cosas para salir, —Basil… —la segunda vez tampoco hizo efecto, él seguía ignorándola, —Basil, papá se quedó dormido en el sillón… quisieras subir a ayudarlo… —pidió la joven con la esperanza que el hombre allá escuchado.

—Te he dicho que mi nombre es Sherlock, e iré en cuanto terminé esto… —habló el azabache sin levantar la mirada. La joven sonrió.

—Es hora de irme… —señaló la joven, entró al espacio personal del azabache. —Nos vemos, Basil—exclamó besando su mejilla. La joven recogió sus cosas, se colocó al abrigo para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ese abrigo… —exclamó el azabache reconociendo la prenda.

—¿Esta vieja cosa? Es mi favorito—exclamó acomodando el cuello hacia arriba con una sonrisa, el gesto fue correspondido. —Casi lo olvido, _Tío_ Mycroft viene de visita hoy —dijo la muchacha antes de salir, claramente pudo ver el gesto de degusto de (su) "Basil".

Sherly Watson salió de casa con una sonrisa, afuera lo esperaba su novio, un hombre inteligente que conoció en la escuela, estaba feliz porque sabía que aunque mucha gente no comprende a Sherlock Holmes, sabía que "Basil" iría a ver a su padre en cuánto ella cruzará la puerta porque John Watson era todo su mundo, su misterio más grande, siempre tenía toda su atención.

**FIN**


End file.
